


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Make Them Gay You Goddamn Cowards, Make the Yuletide Gay, Yearning, no beta we crash like carol, now kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Carol said she'd be home by Christmas, but as the day draws near and there's no sign of her, Maria and Monica start to worry.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

“Is Aunt Carol going to be home for Christmas?” Monica asked, snuggled against Maria’s side as  _ How The Grinch Stole Christmas _ played on the TV in front of them.

“It’s hard to say for sure, communication can be spotty in space you know, but she said she’d try to be back as soon as possible.” At Monica’s grumble of disappointment, Maria couldn’t help but agree. She knew Carol was doing good, but the ache of her absence was like Carol had taken Maria’s heart with her when she blasted off into the furthest corners of the universe. 

As the Grinch realized the error of his ways and made a mad dash down the mountain back to Whoville, Monica imagined Carol in her spaceship, racing back home to them with the save fervor. Monica had spent what felt like _ forever  _ painting tiny constellation versions of their small family for Maria and Carol. The paintings were now carefully wrapped and stowed beneath the tree, and Monica could hardly wait for Christmas morning to give them. 

As the days passed and Christmas grew ever closer with still no sign from Carol, Maria’s response to Monica’s continued questions shifted from “maybe she’ll be here by Christmas” to “maybe she’ll be here by New Year’s”. Monica was insistent, however, on setting out lights on the roof for the reindeer and Carol both. Maria couldn't help but smile.

Soon it was the night before Christmas, and all through the house rang the just-a-bit-too-loud singing of a child who didn’t want to go to sleep. As with every Christmas before, Monica was insistent on staying up to see Santa. As with every Christmas before, Maria was doing her best to wait until she tired herself out and fell asleep. With all the commotion and chaos, it wasn’t until an hour and a half later when Maria was working on a half-eaten candy cane and trying to close Monica’s door as quietly as possible that she caught a glimpse of an otherworldly glow from outside. 

Sure enough, rapidly approaching was a glowing mass of radiant light that Maria knew contained her equally radiant beloved. When Carol finally touched down, Maria was there to sweep her into an embrace. Carol’s skin was always slightly too warm to the touch just after re-entering the atmosphere, and seemed to reflect just a bit more light than was normal, but Maria held her tight all the same. 

Once inside, Maria snagged a Santa hat and plopped it on Carol’s head, who leaned forward into a kiss of peppermint against stardust. “I’ve missed you so much.” It doesn’t matter who said it, they were both thinking it, and neither of them noticed Monica standing in the hallway with the smile of a child who’s Christmas wish had come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment of panic over when How The Grinch Stole Christmas was released, but first off time is fake so who cares, and second it was first made as an animated short in 1966 so it's fine anyway.


End file.
